Raptus regaliter
by Lorelei Leroux
Summary: Audrey x Rachel. Si Audrey no estaba muerta, abriría los ojos, se movería, la insultaría de arriba a abajo por perturbarle o al menos le preguntaría si era necesario comportarse de un modo tan grosero.


**Raptus regaliter**

-Tú no crees en fantasmas, ¿verdad? No mientas. Me doy cuenta cuando lo haces.  
Audrey tendida boca arriba, sanando, con los ojos cerrados. Rachel no sabe si la oye, su energía es muy baja. Cosa perfectamente comprensible, pero irritante de todos modos. Recuerda a Blanca Nieves y los enanos que le rodean son las chiquillas de bajos rangos, que a penas y comienzan a moverse de nuevo. Faltaría arrancar las flores de los árboles, que serán frutos cuando llegue el verano y arrojarlas alrededor de su cabellera, colocar una rosa (si mal no recuerda Rachel, cuando iban a encontrarse con el monstruo, habían visto un par de plantas silvestres que tenían buen aspecto. Romántico, al menos y hubiera cortado una, de no ser porque le pareció que quedaría infantil frente a las demás, que debían temerle para demostrarle el respeto que sin lugar a dudas merecía) entre sus manos (entrelazadas sobre el vientre y no abandonadas a sus costados, para darle un aspecto más solemne, menos de virgen violada y abandonada a morir en el desangramiento).  
Entonces se da cuenta de que aún le duele el estómago, de que no toda la tripa que tiene adentro acabó de sanar. Se pregunta si el orgullo de Audrey está igual de afectado. Ella solo se encuentra decepcionada de sí misma, pero sabe que ahora, con un poco más de entrenamiento, puede volver a intentarlo y quizás triunfar. Sería interesante saber quién las salvó, ¿realmente las guerreras muertas? Le da escalofríos pensar en eso.  
Una de las niñas tontas ya está consciente, aunque no haya terminado de cicatrizar sus heridas y puedan verse partes poco púdicas por culpa del uniforme desgarrado.  
-¿Qué le sucedió? Oh, esperen, ¿en dónde estamos? ¿Nos han matado?  
Por el Dios de Rabona, las hacían TAN brillantes desde que se notaba que faltaba el presupuesto, que daba doble gusto que casi todas las misiones fueran efectuadas en solitario. Era trabajo para Audrey sentarse a explicar con tranquilidad y paciencia para tratar con semejante estupidez. Rachel le dirigió una mirada lo suficientemente dura como para que decidiera morderse los labios y concentrarse en terminar de curar su carne mutilada, con un poco de suerte en recobrar la jodida memoria antes del golpe. Si no era pedir demasiado. Y de un momento a otro, Audrey DEBÍA despertar, ¿o no?  
Rachel se incorpora (tratando de mantenerse firme, de ignorar que algo dentro suyo amenaza con desgarrarse al más mínimo movimiento) y da dos pasos en un salto hasta el cuerpo tendido de Audrey. Se inclina sobre ella, le sacude los hombros. Es un haz cuando se trata de esgrima, pero sus maniobras a la hora de leer la energía son lamentables. Si Audrey no estaba muerta, abriría los ojos, se movería, la insultaría de arriba a abajo por perturbarle o al menos le preguntaría si era necesario comportarse de un modo tan grosero. Siempre era tan ridículamente amable, la puta parecía una monja idiota pero al menos peleaba bien y era mejor ser un diplomático sin personalidad que una pendeja hueca con una espada, cero luces.  
Audrey tiene ramas y hojas secas enredadas en el cabello. Hay que insistir: parece una princesa, salvo por eso y el sudor que le cubre la frente, los muslos, bajo las axilas y los senos, a penas cubiertos por la cota malla desgarrada.  
-¡Oh, déjela descansar! Estamos todas tan exhaustas y ha sido tan inútil que nos mandaran hasta…  
La impertinente volvió a callar, atragantada con sus palabras, como si acabaran de cortarle la garganta. En cierto modo, un par de ojos repentinamente amarillentos habían obrado de esa forma.  
Al volver a enfocar el rostro de niña que tiene Audrey, se imagina teniendo que cargarla, sino hasta la próxima ciudad, al menos un par de leguas. O enterrándola, espada de cruz. Las palabras de matoneo de hace horas, ahora le queman la piel en el recuerdo y las espanta con una mueca. Lo peor es que sí, pensó que sería tan fácil o que solo les tomaría algún sudor. Eso de no envejecer era problemático. Tenían un par de décadas y sus cuerpos estaban detenidos en la adolescencia, así que la mente seguía inmadura en muchos aspectos. Entonces Audrey se mueve de repente y no es tan rápido como para que NO pueda detenerla, una vez que sus brazos rompen el agarre y le rodean los hombros, para que sus labios le busquen. Es solo que disfruta descubrir (con el alivio dispuesto a llegar ANTES que el resentimiento) que era un juego. El beso es largo, quizás nunca termina pero tampoco profundiza y al separarse, Audrey la mira con una sonrisa pícara cruzándole la cara que usualmente es tan seria y si parece alegrarse es solo cuando su dueña cumple como corresponde con su trabajo.  
-Me has despertado, Príncipe Encantador, pero no recuerdo nada antes de vuestra Magnánima Presencia.  
Rachel sacude la cabeza, suspira y se aparta con menos brusquedad que de costumbre, aunque no comparta la gracia. Se limpia con el dorso de la mano el contacto, si bien le ha gustado el calor y sepa que lo extrañará cuando tengan que separarse.  
-Sabía que era anormal que no te despertaras, ¿pero esto? Menuda calentura traes.  
Audrey se retuerce, quitándose las hojas del cabello y las otras dos chicas no dejan de mirarlas, con los ojos muy abiertos. Rachel la conoce lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que lo hizo para desviar el tema de los fantasmas. Pero también la respeta lo bastante como para saber que no hay que insistir, si está dispuesta a semejante cosa.


End file.
